It has been popular for many years to collect series of items, such as baseball cards, and such accumulations bring much pleasure to the collectors. However, those items are often quite flimsy and so are easily damaged when being handled. That damage is detrimental to the appearance of the card and will significantly affect the swap or financial value of the card. Thus it is desirable to store the cards in transparent pouches in which the cards may be maintained in pristine condition.
Prior art of producing pouches is cut and sealed manually which is inefficient and accordingly wastes time and mony. Furthermore, the quantity able to be produced per day is limited.
The present invention provides an improved pouch producing machine for producing card shields, such as baseball cards, to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.